Hibiki Reviews: Sailor Moon Crystal Review
Welcome to my very first anime review on this wiki! The review being of Sailor Moon Crystal. The review will be split into two parts on this page. The first part will be the Dark Kingdom arc while the second part will be of the Black Moon arc. This is just my first review of an anime so it may not be the best you've ever read. Also, please correct me if I got any events incorrect. Let the Sailor Moon Crystal review begin! Sailor Moon Crystal is basically the manga brought to life which I was happy about since the original anime had WAY too much filler but my 12 - 13 year old self did not mind until she tried to rewatch 3 years later...Until a week before her 15th birthday, Sailor Moon Crystal episode 1 premiered! WARNING: Spoilers ahead! Do not read if you do want to be spoiled! Part 1: Dark Kingdom Arc The Dark Kingdom arc is the introductory arc where we meet Tsukino Usagi, a 14 year old middle school girl. She seems like your average girl until she meets Luna and discovers that she is the Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! Along the way, she encounters Tuxedo Mask and finds her fellow senshi to find the Moon Princess and the Silver Crystal. Characters I loved how the characters acted in Crystal more then they did in the original anime. Rei was so bitchy in the original anime compared to Crystal, where she is more calmer, not boy crazy and is actually nicer to Usagi. However, the lack of character development for the inner senshi disappointed me since I kinda agreed with the other Crystal viewers that the inner senshi were like one person split into four girls. That of course didn't stop me from watching. The villains of the arc were fantastic and god, Metalia was threatening. The Shintennou were awesome and I loved how they got to stay alive longer until Metalia killed them just like that [ Poor Inner Senshi and my heart :( ]! Usagi and Mamoru's (nearly wrote "Darien" :o) development was marvelous and so was their "Miracle Romance". Mamoru was so much better looking than his original anime version (horrible fashion sense!). I loved seeing Usagi gain confident as being Sailor Moon and enjoyed seeing her and the others interact with the supporting characters (NARU!!!!!). The character designs were beautiful and Haruna-sensei and Shingo's hair color shocked me. Since when did they have dirty blonde hair!!!!!!????? The Senshi's civilian and warrior designs were designed beautifully and Ami's sweater on her uniform made her look adorable. As I said above, Mamoru is much better looking then his original anime counterpart. His fashion sense was *shudders* bad then. But god, Mamoru was wierd in Act 1. Who wears a tux in the middle of the day? Story line Wooo! Story line time~! The story line in this season is pretty much like the original's but without the filler (Thank you!) and fast-paced (Thanks you again!). Things that bothered me about the story line in this arc is the Shintennou. I loved how they got to live longer then their Manga counterparts but...why did Toei keep them alive if they were going to get killed off after just coming back to their senses? I would have preferred if they were killed off the way they did in the manga. There were times where the battles disappointed me since the battles were way too quick. I guess my expectations were too high for the battles since I expected battles like the ones from Pretty Cure every episode or so... Animation The animation *cough* was not the best, according to other viewers...Episode 1 and 2 had pretty good animation as far as my eyes could see until I got to episode 3 (oh god my eyes! Just joking). The animation throughout the show didn't really bother but I do know that it bothered a lot of the viewers. The animation in episode 10 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! bothered me a lot more than Crystal's to be honest. Part 2: Black Moon Arc Characters Story line Animation Overall Opinion Category:Reviews Category:Hibiki Reviews Category:CureHibiki Category:Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Sailor Moon Crystal Reviews Category:Magical Girls